The present invention relates to an engine device and a stationary work machine having the same mounted thereon.
To date, technologies that allow an exhaust-gas purification device (a diesel particulate filter) to be disposed in an exhaust path for an engine to allow an oxidation catalyst, a soot filter, or any other similar assembly included in the exhaust-gas purification device to perform purification processing on exhaust gas discharged from the diesel engine have been developed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-145430). Further, recently, for the purpose of environmental measures, in the field of work machines, such as construction machines and agricultural machines, an exhaust-gas purification device has been required to be installed in a diesel engine used in such a work machine (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-182705).
In order to perform appropriate oxidation processing, an oxidation catalyst provided in such an exhaust-gas purification device measures exhaust gas temperature inside the exhaust-gas purification device to adjust the temperature of the exhaust gas to a predetermined temperature. Further, in a soot filter, a clogging state due to accumulation of collected particulate matter occurs, and thus, in an exhaust-gas purification device, the clogging state is detected through a measurement of an exhaust gas pressure, and the collected particulate matter is forcibly burned. For these reasons, electrical components, such as a temperature sensor for measuring the exhaust gas temperature and a pressure sensor for measuring exhaust gas pressure are attached to the exhaust-gas purification device.